Resonance
by MaxRadke
Summary: This is a story for Nanowrimo and will be updated by chapers. Summary: Addison Oates is on the streets when she gets thrown into prison. It is here she meets someone who is cute, witty, and sarcastic. She doesn't know who here parents are or what this new outbreak of numbers that appear on the backs of the neck's of people who are fated to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

**I never thought that tonight would end up like this. A black eye, some bruises here and there. I kick one of the filled trash cans into the street and its contents spill onto the asphalt. I huff as an on passing car swerves away from the pile of junk. The winnings from to tonight aren't going to be sufficient enough to pay for a place to sleep or a nice cold bites my cheeks as I wander the streets of Los Angeles. **

**I must blend in with some of the poor people on the streets with my mud-stained pants and knotted ginger hair, as i'm taken no notice to by the wealthier people chattering amongst their fancy dresses and formal wear, on the other side of the street. I wonder what people of a wealthier city would make of this, as one side of the street is filled with clubs and restaurants that are buzzing with people, while the other lacks color and has trash that lines the crumbling buildings. My boots click against the pavement as I make several turns down alleys of different poor neighborhoods. **

**If only I could have finished that last fight, I would have been on the minds of all the fighters in the bars tonight. Maybe I could have even been challenged with big cash at stake. I rub my fingers anxiously against my lucky ring as I watch clouds roll in overhead. I bet all I have that I could take that rooky policeman that dragged me out of the bar. **

**I snap out of my thoughts as I hear the smooth pattering of someone running behind me. My breath quickens as the distance between me and the person behind me shortens. I will my legs to plop right in front of another to lose this person behind me. In places like this, I'd rather not be followed in an alleyway so close to midnight. My lightweight sweater doesn't protect me from the onslaught of rain that now comes as I make rapid turns through these short alleyways. I'm not cold though, the heat that builds from my run between the worn out buildings spreads throughout my body. I turn down a slightly more narrow path and my breathing begins to become more rapid which each step. At this point, my muscles are aching and my brain is willing me to stop. **

**The pounding of our shoes against the pavement becomes heavier and my form becomes more clumsy as I begin to tire. The burning in my legs doesn't cease and suddenly they give out below me. I grunt as my face collides with a puddle on the concrete. ****_Move, _****my mind screams but my body doesn't comply. There is no more sound from the stranger who was chasing me, maybe they're pointing a gun at my head right now or maybe they're waiting for me to make the next move. **

**The scrapes on my knees sting, as well as my bruises that are spread across my face. My arms shake as a raise myself above the mucky water formed by the cracked cement. I don't recognize the person staring back at me as myself, as she has somewhat of a darker hair color and her eyes are wide with fear. I tear my eyes away from her as I begin to search behind is no one there. A mind-numbing ache racks my head and my whole body begins to tremble. I lean against the wall next to me; under a small covering overhead. **

**The rain dulls my thoughts and I wipe some of the tears that have failed to leak off my cheeks. My muscles are still taught even though I must have already lost the person that was following me. Suddenly, i'm glad that no one was able to see my breakdown. I sling my backpack off my shoulders and my fingers fumble against the zippers as my heartrate calms. I mutter a few curses into the open air and wipe the sweat that has accumulated on my brow. **

**Slightly trembling as I sort through the contents of my backpack, I take a sip of water out of a thermos that I stole from some lady at a park one day. The corners of my mouth tilt upwards as I stick out my tongue to catch the rain that falls from the sky. I try to convince myself that i'm not going crazy or maybe I actually already am. **

**Next, I pull out a faded leather book that I have been using as a diary for as long as I can remember. Although it's binding can barely hold all the extra papers I have stacked in there, I still refuse to find myself another one. The cursive-like handwriting jumps out from the off-white background on each page. My mind wanders to everything that has happened since this morning.**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Today, November fifth judging by the radio and other forms of broadcasting, was pretty normal. Well, except for the fact that I was unceremoniously chased down by a creepy stalker. I'm unsure whether I lost them or they realized I wasn't worth the chase. _**

**_Also, there was this kid in the park who was having a party for a birthday? I thought it was interesting that he got all these presents for just being born. I mean, he didn't do anything to deserve all the attention he was getting. I wonder what it would feel like to have one of those party-type things. What would it feel like to have friends that you could keep for more than one day?_**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Addie _**

**I jump to my feet as I get back my mental bearings and head towards on my way again. Even though I have no place where i'm needed, I've decided to make my way towards the gigantic orange bridge i've seen on the televisions through the glossy windows of electronic stores. Although I have only seen this bridge twice, I happened to bargain one of my bracelets for a complicated map of California's highways and streets.**

**When closing my eyes, I can see the interweaving curves of streets and the bold text of names. I lean my head back against the brick wall behind me and rest my eyes as I listen to the melodic hum of the oncoming rain. A few minutes past unbeknownst to me. Then hours begin to pass and the soft noise that fills my ears fades. The sun that suddenly hits my face causes me to squint and I feel the waves its warmth wrap around me. My joints in my back ache from my awkward sleeping position. I prop myself up on my knees and throw my backpack over one shoulder. The alleyway fills with light that reflects off the lingering moisture on the ground. **

**It's a very serene morning; silence fills the empty alleys and is broken by the occasional chatter of birds. I adjust my backpack and start to work my way out of the complex streams of streets that seem to flow in opposite directions and rejoin each other in various places. In a way, it reminds me a maze; another puzzle for me to work my way around. There is no need for me to be worried about the weightlessness of the content of my pockets; for i'm Addison Oates, the most courageous person you'll ever meet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

****Glendale, California ****

**It's approximately two o'clock, according to the position of the sun. The heat rolls in waves in **

**the humid air and the cloth on my back must be soaked with sweat by now. With no money to travel by bus, I jog for miles upon miles. Counting the passing minutes; to pass the time is quite difficult, but right now I would guess that it has been about 3 hours since I started to run. Well, not including my lunch break, restroom break and the other two. I laugh to myself, as it feels like death out here in the heat of midday and somehow i've convinced myself to get some "exercise." **

**The sweat from my forehead drips down the back of my neck and relieves me slightly. I stop and smirk as i'm about to go to work to get some pay for a place to sleep tonight. My plan is to head into town and steal some cash out of some ladies purses. It's most likely the easiest way to steal anything from anybody, I mean it's just like hanging out there; asking to be stolen. **

**I spot my first victim when i'm strolling down a mostly deserted street except for a lady with blonde hair in a red chiffon dress that is accompanied by a well-shaven man. The tap of my boots become quieter as I approach them. Soon enough, i'm right behind the two of them and my heart is beating in my ears, if I was cliche I would say that I could swear that they could hear it from here. **

**My hand slips into her purse and I reach for a leathery and somewhat large rectangle. I can already fill the drool that's gonna dribble down my cheeks when I open this baby up. With the wallet in hand I pull back, pull out a couple of tens, some twenties, and push it back into her fairly large purse.**

**I jump as the air is filled with shouting," What do you think you're doing?! That's against the Corps regulations!" My bet is that I flew about ten feet in the air before shoving all the cash I looted into my pockets. I'm not sure what to do in this situation, so I just yell back," Sorry?" One of the corners of my lip turns up as I do so and the man who accompanies her begins to come after me. At this point, i'm screwed; i'm exhausted from my exertions early today, the policemen patrolling the streets are now friling in this chase as well and I barely know my way through these streets. I might have been able to throw him off by leading him into a dead end while I scale the side of an abandoned shop buildings. **

**Now is the time I choose to run for my life, blindly into one of the cops that happened to be on duty. ****_As expected from my clumsiness. _****As I fall, I can tell that the lady in the red dress has caught up with us by the pounding of her heels on the pavement. The sound of clinking handcuffs fills my ears, and my hands are pulled roughly pulled behind my back. The flesh of my lips begin to bleed as I have been biting my chapped lips out of habit. **

**Rough hands shove me into the uniform, black and white, police car. Even though i'm quite fit and small, the backseat of the passenger seat squishes my legs. The inside of the car smells like ashes which burns my nose. **

**Huffing out a sigh, I yell over to the police " Hey, I've gotta pee! Can we stop already?". I whine a little to get on his nerves and of course the first thing that comes to mind to use on him is the oldest trick in the book. At this point, I'm just praying that this man driving me is stupid enough to fall for it. By the look on his face, I can tell he is not appreciating my facade. I take this moment to memorize the groves and pivots of the features on his face. About thirty-two, working a double shift judging by the state of stubble on his chin and I believe an insomniac, because it takes one to know one. **

**He chooses to ignore me, and focusses his eyes back on the road. Awkward silence fills the small police car and clings to the walls of small space. Eventually we arrive in front of the police station, the building seems pretty decent but this is probably only for holding as it is fairly small. If I wasn't a well-known teen criminal, I would most likely get an easier sentence or even to walk free. I wish there was another trashcan here, I would totally kick it over. **

**Eventually, I'm told that I'll be in close-quarters with another teenage master-mind. I ponder what kind of character she'll be like and if we'll be able to use each other to escape this hell. By the look of this place, the architects who built this place were definitely going for the modern look with the cracked tiles, water stained walls and frowning roofs. As we pass down each hallway leading down closer and closer to my box-like residence, I memorize the path we came and each exit although those will be hard to make it through as they are guarded by two grown men at each side. So instead, I study the air vents and which walls will be the easiest to kick down if I ever pleased to do. **

**My handcuffs itch against my wrist as i'm pulled into my cell. All, the preparation with my record pictures, clothes and questioning was a mess. Half of the time I wished I could shoot myself, especially since the lady had the most annoying voice who was questioning me. The inside of my cell is nice and homie feeling, just what I like with the muted color of its brick walls and the filth that just gathers in the corner. My eyes land on my cellmate and I let out a "huh?" in confusion as I see I'll be rooming with infact a guy not a girl. The guy slouching on the prison bunk next to me has hair that looks like icicles sticking straight up from his head. The electric blue spheres that peep away from his platinum blonde locks shock me, as my eyes fall onto them. ****_What a cutie_****, I wish I could say out loud. The guy laying there looks kind of surprised too; to see that he'll be stuck with a girl.**

**He looks back to the guards behind me. "Why is did you bring a girl in here?" His well-shaped brows knit together. By the perplexing tone in his voice, I can tell he's just as confused as am. Usually, the opposite genders aren't allowed in the same prison cell for undebatable reasons. One of the guards pushes me in little," The cells are full and there isn't any other prison that wants to deal with an overhyped criminal." The guard points to me , they then exit and shut the metal door behind them. **

**Again, an awkward silence fills the air and sinks deep into my bones. The boy's eyes search mine and his shy demeanor stares me in the face. I make my way down to the the small beds that lay next to each other without letting my eyes leave his. My eyes trace his jawline and search his semi-muscular frame. The boy's eyes hesitantly study mine and my cheeks heat up as his meet mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

_Quintin_

**This girl staring back at me, she seems so familiar. Have I meet her before? Her striking ginger hair and searching teal eyes remind me of something. The muscles in her arm twitch as she senses the tension between us. This must seem more awkward for her than me. Might as well have a little fun with this one.**

"**Well, well, well…" I smirk at her, the expression on her face is flawless. "...what kind of loser did the guards round up for this pen?" My mouth quirks up as her face becomes enraged with anger. At first I thought of being an angel that sweeps her off her feet, but this is a more compromising option. I let out laugh that makes her growl, which only seems to make my heart beat faster. **

**Her wild temper catches me off guard. "Are you kidding me?! I'm getting stuck with an asshat?" I'm sure the shock of her comment is evident in my eyes, as it's now her turn to smirk. A few seconds pass by and I've already gained back my footing. Taunts roll of my tongue . "Oh yea? I'm sure i'm better than you," I retort back to the girl now that's leaning closer to me. The tone in her voice convinces me that she's flirting with me. There's just something special about her. I can feel it; as cheesy as that sounds.**

**She replies back with "You sure about that, Pretty Boy?" My mind reels, what kind of nickname is that? I do have to admit that i'm leaning in towards this girl, whose name I do not know. We continue with the light-teasing or flirting if you prefer. I wish I could take back my mean comment I said to her, as I think I might have given her a bad impression. Damn, never thought love at first sight was real until now.**

**There's a pause between our small talk and I take this as an opportunity to ask for her name. "Hey, you never told me your name," my voice is thick as honey when I direct my voice towards her. It's at this point, when I realize I'm glad that the guards have brought this girl into the cell with me. She responds back quickly with," Why should I tell you Pretty Boy?" The ginger-haired girl in front of me continues to call me this nickname. It's not that I mind this nickname, I just never would expect her to adapt this sort of nickname for me. **

**I lay back on the bed, and she also leans back against the wall; making both of ourselves comfortable. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks around our cell. "How are we going to get out of this place?" I chuckle at her, doesn't she think I would have already thought of ways to escape this place?**

"**Do you seriously think I haven't tried before? I could tell you a few embarrassing stories about a few times I tried to break out," She giggles and scratches the back of her neck nervously. I sort through all my attempts of breaking out, trying to find the story she'd be interested the most. She then goes to prop herself up on her forearm and cross her legs behind her. **

**I start off my tale with a cough to clear my throat, " Well, it pretty much began when I tried to take on a few of the guards" I laugh and scratch the back of my neck nervously. She seems attentive to my silly story so I continue. "It was around noon at the cafeteria when I peeped through the little window leading to the back kitchen. I was yelled at by the staff working there but I got a good enough view to see the heavy metal doors that are heavily surrounded with padded locks. The next day, I fused a little bomb. . ." Her brows squish together in a state of confusion, "How did you get enough material to materialize an actual bomb?" **

"**Well," I pause, " I had a pound of explosives packed into my socks and since I look like i'm 'twelve years-old' according to one of the interrogators, I guess they didn't decide to do a full head-to-toe check on me. They definitely wouldn't make that mistake again. Back to the story, I then decided the next day to somehow sneak into an air vent to pop into the back kitchen. Once I got to the greasepot, I jumped silently on the heels of my sneakers. The work with the bomb must be done quickly and I had estimated it to take about ten minutes, but it turns out it to take an hour with me becoming frustrated with this non working piece of junk." Now I take a couple breaths, as I didn't notice my rush in my telling of my short tale. The girl laying in front of me's eyelashes cast deep shadows onto her cheeks, her nose scrunches up cutely when she finds something interesting to ponder upon about my story, and her she bitten her lips out of habit a couple of times as the minutes tick on.**

"**So, I finally got the bomb into shape and I begin to set it off you know?" She rolls her eyes, and her crisp ginger locks get stuck in an upward position, but knowing her it would not be best to reach for her as she still is slightly standoffish. "The door belted a squeak as one of the cafeteria staff creaked open the door, so I hid behind one of the large flour bags and prayed that she wouldn't find me. But…" She lets out a laugh 4at how obvious this is. **

**I return to my previous conversation after cracking her a smile," Anyways, she eventually spotted me when she had to grab some flour. You should've seen her face! She started chasing me around the kitchen, but after chasing me in circles for about a few times, I could tell she wasn't fit whatsoever. The best part was when she decided to start throwing knifes at me in a desperate attempt to stop me from setting of the small bomb. I eventually got to set up the bomb without a knife being plunged into my cheek."**

"**The lady kept crying for the guards to show up and the bomb started to smoke. Her eyes widened and she yelled at me 'stupid boy!'. She finally realized she wasn't doing anything to just stand there and try to stop me. So, she ran out and it only took a few more minutes for the small explosive to explode. Yes, I got a couple scratches and bruises here and there, but it was totally worth it." I wink at her and she decides to ignore me, but I can still see the pink tones that appear on her cheeks.**

"**The soot stuck in my hair for a good amount of days from my hastily made explosion. I escaped for a few days on the street, but keeping low was a bit of an issue for me with my striking hair sticking out in the clouds. By the time I was caught, it was about a week or so since I escaped. I would have to say the most embarrassing part was when I was bathing at one of the beach showers that was closed off…" I can't believe i'm telling her something this embarrassing. Yes, I was planning on skipping this part, but the look of excitement on her face makes me want to tell her about every facet of my story to preserve that look of excitement on her expression.**

"**Being dragged back to where I started naked was very humiliating for me, as lot's of the prison mates that know me where out since there was one of those weird drills occurring. I was told that a family member of criminal stationed in another prison sued the corps for him getting burned to a crisp in a fire where they didn't evacuate his room. So ever since then, they have taken more precautions for fires, earthquakes and everything in that nature." She cocks her head to the side and i'm unsure what's going through that brain of hers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

****Prison cell in Burbank, California ****

**The way it sounded, from this blonde-haired boy, this man stuck in this fire could've been killed on purpose. I wouldn't be surprised if the corps killed this man, it sure as hell wouldn't be the first time this happened. There would be no way for only one criminal not to be saved because they forgot to click his lock off. I'm unsure of whether this guy knows that the corps most likely were the ones who executed a plan to kill this criminal.**

**To change the topic I mutter a quick," Addison Oates," to him. Just because I gave him my name, doesn't mean I trust him more than any other stranger . I've heard all kind of stories about how all sorts of people's companions betray them at one point or another. As they say, you can only trust you, yourself and your own. My name somehow brings a smile to his cheeks. Bright white blocks peep out from behind his lips and dimples appear high on his cheeks. **

**"****Nice to meet you Addie," He blows me a kiss and I pretend to fake gag at the gesture. Out of all the people I have ever meet, I have never meet someone as inane and childish as him. "What's your name, Pretty Boy?" I ask him in a somewhat of an apathetic tone. This guy in front of me sticks out his tongue and then laughs throatily. I guess i'm getting payback for not telling him my name when he asked in the first place. His arm muscles tighten when I throw a playful fist at him. **

**The boy on the small cushion next to me yawns ," Fine, my name is hat trick to you." He pretends to tip an imaginary hat and smirks at , how anticlimactic of him. I roll my eyes for what seems the millionth time today. My conscious at the back of my mind keeps whispering to me. It tells me to still no trust this guy or anyone for a matter of fact. My eyes are beginning to droop and his seem to be too. **

**"****I can barely keep my eyes open," I let out a soft laugh and he nodded. "Same, night Addie," his voice trails off at the end as he lays back and closes his eyes. I lay down, but i'm unsure if i'll be able to sleep tonight, as i'll probably planning an escape and I'd rather avoid all the monsters that lurk in my dreams. As childish as it seems, most of the nights where I do get a decent amount of hours to sleep they're plagued with nightmares****_. _****Instead of doing any of those, I pull out my journal that the corps ' rules permitted me to keep. As long as it was thoroughly checked, I would be allowed to use it during my imprisonment. **

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Everything that has happened today, has thoroughly exhausted me. The only upside to today was I got to meet this 'Mr. Hat Trick' so he says. One downside, is that i'm in prison. Well, it kind of started when I jinxed myself by saying I could steal anything without getting caught and then trying to steal some money out of this lady's purse. _**

**_Anyways, my nickname for this guy is pretty boy and I did not name him this for no reason. This boy has striking bright platinum blonde hair that is spiked up and his eyes are a electrifying icy blue that caught my eyes the minute I saw him. _**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_A._**

**I set down my diary on my lap and my mind wandered to all the possibilities for escaping this place. The cushions suck me in and I rest my eyes for a few minutes, but soon the minutes turn into hours.**

**Pine needles brush my face as I conceal my squeals of anticipation as I sprin cross the sea of greens and hues of brown. We know our father would become outraged if he figured out that we snuck out again. How did he expect us to keep our lack of attention span at bay if the house was so dull? There were no toys to play with and no cable television to catch our attention. Also, dad wouldn't come home from work with sweets to subside our appetite till twilight. **

**The crackle of crunching fall leaves disappears behind me. I turn my head to look behind me but my brother has disappeared from my clutch. Knowing him, his lying wait behind one of the large pine trees hoping that i'm stupid enough to pass by him. Instead of turning back to look at him, I continue running through the shaded night. My socks curl up in my boots, the familiar bite of the chill of the night reaches my cheeks, and my legs begin to burn out of exhaustion. I'm not paying attention to where i'm heading, but I know that i'm running towards the lake. Before I get there, I plan where i'm going to hide. A few days ago we went canoeing, I could hide under their overturned surfaces or I could climb up the tree that sits by the lake, shading us when I have picnics in the heat of midday.**

**My memory flashes back to when I was younger and we would sit under the fairly large tree with sacs of food and a porcelain teapot. My brother's brown hair would shine a slightly gold color in the light and his freckles that blessed his face ran along his nose and forward across his cheeks. **

**I'm thrust back into the game of hide-and-seek we are playing, jagged breathing sounds throughout the forest and i'm unsure if it's mine, my brothers, or some other presence. My legs begin to grapple onto the tree closest to me and I begin to climb it as quickly as I can. As soon as I know it, I'm at the top of the tree and I find it hard to look down at the dizzying forest below me. My arms are shaking as I hug onto the poor tree for dear life. This wasn't as good as an idea as I thought it was, my mind spins and I feel like i'm going to be sick as bile rises in my throat. The words stick that I try to belt out stick to the insides of my lungs like chewy bubblegum. I hear my name being called out and by now tears are streaming down my cheeks. **

**Again, my name is called out to me and I force a cry for my brother out. I open an eyes to look down to the world and I let out a shriek as i'm terrified of how far up I am in the trees. My brother finally finds me and yells insurances back to me, but I still can't help the fear that grips my heart. **

**I can tell he's coming after me, but I refuse to look back at him. A familiar warmth and smell encases me as my brother gathers me up in his arms and starts to tread down the tree with me in his arms. A gasp escapes my lips as he loses his footing and plummets down. I manage to grab onto a trunk on the way down, cuts and scrapes still covering my arms from the several hits that I took on the way down. I bit my lip as I look down, I'm not too far from the ground to jump and make it safely. My eyes scan over my brother who wasn't as lucky as me, blood dribbles down his chin and he lies their limply. **

**Quickly, I jump down without a second thought and run over to where my brother lays. Tears are still streaming down my cheeks and I let out sobs as I lean over my brother's stomach. At the age of six, I'm unsure of what to do in this situation. When we had television before mom died, she would always leave it on, so the living room would always hum with noise. There was this one program that would interest her and sometimes she'd spend hours with the vivid colors from the television would dance across her face. The diction used flowing out of the speakers sitting on top of the television flew over my head , substantially i'm too young to understand the occurrences been shown on the screen. A women standing over a man wraps her lips around the man lying limp on the ground. She presses her hand against his lower chest while repetitively pressing down. My attention span shortens , the channel appearing is mundane compared to the cartoons with splats of colors across the screen. When I turn back to the screen, the man who I assumed was dead is now hugging the girl that saved his life.**

**Since i'm six, this is unfamiliar to me and my stomach flips in nervousness. What if I don't do it right and I accidently hurt him by doing this? I start with pressing my hand where his diaphragm rests. His skin begins to look wan and lips begin to turn a bluish color. He's dead, and it's all my fault. I can't bare to look at him any longer, my stomach churns and I run back to the house. The screen door slams as I rush towards my room, I grab my backpack and shove items that I know I can't live without; my diary, mom's ring and some food that won't spoil. The pounding in my ears sounds louder as I look back at my home for the last time. The silver car still is missing from the driveway and I wonder when dad will get back. Will he ever find brother and what will he think of me?**

******I murdered my brother, I can't believe myself. Guilt plages my heart and I find it hard to breath; it feels like an elephant is sitting on my chest. The further distance I put between my house and me, the more my mind numbs and I keep my mind occupied. My six-year old lungs burn and goosebumps cover my body.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

**Death; that's what I feel like when I open my eyes for the first time that morning. The prison's rules have changed since the old form of government was appeased and the corps couldn't give any notice to their citizens whatsoever, besides for the wealthy class. If they didn't pay attention to the poor class of the country, they definitely wouldn't pay any attention to the criminals that they managed to catch and throw in their prison chain. The only reason there is any people put in these compounds, is the policemen that get ranked higher on their point scales with the wanted criminals they reel in. **

**This means that the staff working here don't get payed enough to casually check in on all the prisoners everyday. The only effort they put in everyday is making enough meals to feed the mouths of all of us. Although there is younger prisoners than us, Addie and I stick out like a sore thumb against the buff and brawny guys that have tattoos stringed across their arms and less common, on their heads. **

**I can feel the springs beneath me through the thin cushion separating us. The feeling is uncomfortable, but there's no place i'd rather be than a comfier bed than this. I interest myself with the textured ceiling, making faces out of its uneven surface. Shuffling sounds off besides me, and I turn my head towards it. Unruly ginger hair peaks out from the white sheet and her hair sticks out against the blanc fabric. Ten more minutes pass by and her eyes squint against the new world that is coming into focus. **

**I bring on my signature smirk, "Morning beautiful." A pillow is thrown my way and before I have time to react to it, the white bundle is smashed against my face. I throw it back at her and she has a smug look present of her face. The response I get back from her humors me, "You have no right to call me that, Pretty boy." Ideas bounce back and forth in my mind with what to respond to her with**

"**Oh, but I feel quite obliged to do so, Cutie," my perfect wink must stun everyone who sees it and my charm must seep through their pores. Ultimately, she faces palms and her voice doesn't make it through her lips but I can see her chest heave up and down in soundless laughter. **

**After her laughter calms, her eyes reaches mine, "Well, we still need to figure a way to get out of this place. I mean, it can't be that difficult." That is true, but I know that I feel less urgent to get out of her than her. This is mostly because i've simply been here longer and I have no clue what i'm going to do once I get on the streets. Maybe I can just stay with this girl, but i'm sure she won't want me sticking with her once this is all over. My personality is obnoxious, but changing it isn't an option for me. I do have a reputation to keep up with.**

**She pops out a little scraped and torn journal whose pages are faded on the edges. The page is filled with elaborate diagrams of the three building sections that make up this prison, with words splattered across the page it seems like she is artistic unlike me. If I had to save my life by drawing a circle, I would probably die without a doubt. She goes through each step of her plans thoroughly and some of them seem like they might actually work if put them into action. When did she do this? I have never seen her diary since she's been here, which is approximately 3 days I each plan, it seems like she's worked out different stages to them if something were to happen and each of these goes over every single possible thing that could happen. Everything under the never ending horizon, except if I turned up to deviate from the plan and turn her in. Which I would never do, because in these last few days i've met someone who I can't help but feel attracted to. **

**Days pass before our actually out into action and adrenaline rushes through me. I can't quell my excitement, as my plan is probably the most important part of this first step. Just thinking about it builds up nerves and I shake my hands out to help curb my appetite for action. I can tel**l **that Addie's heart is also racing, as we only have a few minutes to prepare for our grand finale. I play through each scenario in my head multiple times, as i'm sure Addie is also doing so.**

**I find myself counting down aloud," 5. . .4 . . .3 . . .2. . ." I'm cut off by the clink of the electronic doors sliding open. This is where we are supposed to act like we usually do. I breath in and out a few to slow my rapid breathing. By this point, i'm sure i'm going to mess something up as my palms are spotted with sweat and i'm the worst actor you could possibly find. If there was anyone who knew me deep down here, they would be able to easily tell my fakeness that I have on display currently. Good thing no one pays attention in this barren place to notice anything different that strays from the usual. **

**With one look around the cafeteria, my eyes focus in on the key props in this room we'll use to create a distraction. One again I run through the plan through my mind. In the first step, i'm supposed to get sick off of the crappy barely edible food and force myself to puke all over the tables. Not pretty, but I guess it'll have to happen in order for us to escape. It may not any sense right now, but in the later steps it goes well nicely. I slurp water and shovel food into my mouth, which most of the pigs in here do the same. My fingers press against my stomach and burps bubble up from my stomach. Soon enough, vomit is spread across the table and the men surrounding me glare at me in disgust and some in annoyance. I cough a few times and can only hope that my ginger is doing her part of the plan, which is to make an 'escape attempt' so to say to draw out attention from the guards to her. One might think that this may be a little suspicious with both of us in the same room standing out from all the other prisoners here, but I will be leaving the nurses office before she sets up the fake attempt.**

**Eventually i'm escorted by two guards, which is one of the few corps policies, and I end up being examined by the health officer. I'm sure my breathe is putrid, as vomit is fresh on my breath. Addie better be doing her part right. If this doesn't work, it is so not worth it. After I get out of the nurses, i'm supposed to tamper with all the security cameras. All I can do I hope that everything's doing well on her side.  
><strong>


End file.
